


I Could Wait Forever 我愿意等到时间的尽头

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Soul Bond, Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他们对待我就好像他们自己的娃娃。当然，我让他们那么做。只要他们能帮我找到Bucky，他们怎么对我我都不在乎。不论他在欧洲的什么地方。我需要他。我找到他的方式与我预想的不同。”</p><p>文案二：Steve Rogers是一个alpha，他有自己的omega。Omega的名字叫Bucky。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Wait Forever 我愿意等到时间的尽头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Could Wait Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563377) by [ItsLivvvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy). 



Summary

“他们对待我就好像他们自己的娃娃。当然，我让他们那么做。只要他们能帮我找到Bucky，他们怎么对我我都不在乎。不论他在欧洲的什么地方。我需要他。我找到他的方式与我预想的不同。”

文案二：Steve Rogers是一个alpha，他有自己的omega。Omega的名字叫Bucky。

 

知道吗，我从没想过失去他会是什么样。我从没想过会有一天他不会在了。我一直以为我会先死。我以前有哮喘，身材矮小，还特别容易吸引恃强凌弱者的注意，我以为我会先倒下。Bucky那时总是保护我。这真的不是应该的那样。我本应该是高大强壮的，这样我才能保护我的伴侣。可我不是，我当时是个弱鸡。我得用尽气力憋到脸色发青，才能撑过Bucky的一次热潮期。他是那么的善解人意。他明白我做不到。当他离开上战场的时候，我心烦意乱。我同意让他走。我阻止不了他，但是我拼命地想和他一起去，我试了一切办法。我触犯联邦法律，在登记表上谎报信息，以便能够参军。之后，Erskine博士找到了我。他说我是完美的。我就是他要找的人。再然后，是那个血清。我看起来完全不同了。我感觉起来完全不同了，但是我还是没有找到Bucky。他们对待我就好像他们自己的娃娃。当然，我让他们那么做。只要他们能帮我找到Bucky，他们怎么对我我都不在乎。不论他在欧洲的什么地方。我需要他。我找到他的方式与我预想的不同。

 

在把他从HYDRA的集中营救出来之后，他不得不在医疗帐篷里呆了一段时间。他们不让我进去，因为我们那时候没有肉体上的绑定。我告诉他们我们两个的灵魂已经结合，但根本没人听。当他告诉他们，可以让我进的时候，他们才勉强同意了。我走进去看他。

“Buck，你还好吗？”

“我很好，你呢？”我笑着跪在他床边。

“你比我记忆里大了好多。”他嘟囔着。我朝他微笑。他还跟我记忆里的一样。我把手贴在他额头上。

“你很烫，Bucky，你真的很烫。”我小声说道，而他却呵呵笑了。

“我处于热潮期，还是开始阶段，但是还是热潮期。这就是为什么他们让你进来。我装得好像好早着呢。”我舔舔嘴唇，慢慢站起来。

“咱们去个私密点的地方。”我扶他起来，因为我知道那么个去处，把他扶到我的帐篷。美国队长不需要和其他人分享帐篷。他已经差不多把衣服都脱了，不过是我把他剩下的白T恤和内裤脱掉的。我爬到我omega的身上，吻遍布满淤青的身体。我闻着他的香味，深深地吸进身体里。这是第一次我可以真正闻到他。

“你闻起来真好。”我呢喃着。

“很高兴你最近改善的肺能让你享受到了，但是如果你也能让我享受一下，我会很感激的。”他哼哼唧唧地说着，手指环住我的脖子，把我的脸拉近。我吻着他，就像他浑身发热地希望我吻他那样，帮他把我的衣服扯掉。我把两根手指推进他身体里，他呜咽起来。

“我向上帝发誓，Steve。”我把这个当成他在说，我做的还远远不够。我把自己抵在穴口那，倾下身吻他的脖子，把自己推进去。

“嗯……”我埋在我omega的身体里，等着他的指示。他表达的方式是把指甲扣进我后颈的皮肤里。我动起来。向上挺入了一下，就感受到了他的回应。我以前从来没能让他有这种反应。我以前一直太弱了。

“该死，你强了不少。”他抽了一口气。

“超级士兵的血清为你做到这点的。”我又刺入了一下，他的腿盘上我的腰。他紧紧抱住我，以一种我从没体验过的方式支撑他的身体，以我当时98磅，骨瘦如柴的体格，我没见过。我数不清自己插入他的身体多少次，而他又辗转呻吟了多少声。我亲吻他的嘴，把那些呻吟统统吞下去，仿佛它们是我的宝物。它们比黄金还要珍贵。我是那么想念他。他的身体随着我的身体摇摆。我为他对我的依赖着迷。

“Steve。”他喘息着，夹在我们之间的分身射了出来。不过，我的耐力最后让我没那么快就射。我在他过度敏感的身体里抽送，而他随着我的每个动作呻吟扭动，想要更多。

“我爱你。”我低语着，感觉我成结的灼热感。

“我也爱你，Steve，直到最后。”我吻在那个标记处上。

“好。”他呢喃着准许我想做的事。我又挺入了五次，然后把我们俩连接在了一起。我大大地张开嘴，对着他脖子上那处咬了下去。他喘息着，发出一声尖利的呻吟，第二次射了出来。

“哇哦，Steve。”

“哇哦，Buck。”他笑起来。

“刚才太棒了。不是说以前不好，但是哇哦！”我亲吻他的脸颊，接下来是他的嘴唇。

“我爱你，Buck。”

 

我们的结合只享受了两星期，之后他就掉下了火车。我以后从没想过再寻找伴侣。当我把飞机驶入大洋的时候，我想和他一起死去。在他们把我解冻时，我醒来，痛打了一顿。我没有伤害任何人。我只是几小时几小时地呆在健身房里，猛击我能打的任何东西，因为在我回家看到空荡荡的公寓时，我不知道该怎么办。我渴望着我的omega，我的Bucky。他跟我保证，他会陪伴我到最后。但是我现在就站在时间的另一端，孤零零的。我是如此的孤寂。

 

我在和敌人作战。那人就是敌人。我告诉自己我在做正确的事。当他的面具掉下来时，我看见了他的脸。那张我一直渴求的脸。我没办法继续打了。

“Bucky？”我低声叫道。“我的上帝。”他用那样冷酷无情的目光看着我。

“谁是Bucky？”如果我的心以前是破碎的话，现在它已经碎成了齑粉。

 

在一切都结束之后，我又找到了他。在他们抓到他时，我把他带回了家。他们让他跟我走的唯一理由就是我们肉体的结合。

“所以，你就是那个牙印的主人？”他冷冰冰地问，我点点头。“那你就是弱鸡Steve。不过现在一点都不弱。”我笑起来。

“不，是不怎么弱了。”他没想起来多少，但这是一个开始。我愿意等他想起来，直到时间的尽头。


End file.
